


Take Me To Church

by ProjectFreelancerTrash



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cute Marriage, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectFreelancerTrash/pseuds/ProjectFreelancerTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington and Tucker share a slow dance together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buttbuttbadoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttbuttbadoo/gifts).



> A slow dance was requested, and a slow dance shall be received.

Washington couldn’t help but smile when he looked down at his pale hand interlocked with Tucker’s dark hand. The two silver bands shining out the cause of his happiness. He hadn’t stopped smiling since Tucker sheepishly placed the box on the counter in their apartment. 

Washington was pretty sure that the last time he smiled this wide was a good ten years ago. He never dreamed he’d be this happy. 

He was so sure, and yet here they both stood in pressed tuxedos. Tucker couldn’t stop drinking champagne and Washington was counting it down until he would have to tell him to stop. 

Wash looked up from the silver bands to see Tucker watching him with a doe eyed look of pure awe. “Still can’t believe you said yes.” Tucker murmured, touching Washington’s ring with his thumb. 

“I was almost 100% sure I was going to have to kiss your ass for you to say yes.” Tucker mused with a smirk. 

“You kiss my ass anyway. Nothing would’ve really changed but, how couldn’t I say yes? Next to you, I look good.” Washington teased with a smile. 

Tucker looked aghast and was about to make another snarky remark when someone tapped a mic somewhere. 

Both of them glanced up in unison as the person at the podium cleared their throat. “It’s time for the groom and groom dance.” They announced cheerfully into the mic. 

Tucker and Washington smiled as they turn to look at the dance floor. Grif and Simmons walked forward hand in hand as the song started off with a piano. Washington groaned as the song ‘Take Me To Church’ came on. Tucker laughed at the irony of it. Washington gave him a sharp look before they both turned to watch Grif and Simmons dance together slowly. 

Simmons face was bright red the entire time as Grif smiled with mischief as his hand is firmly planted on Simmons’ ass. The look melted as they both looked at each other thoroughly in love. 

Words whispered between each other as the fat soldier swayed with the gangly cyborg. Drunk smiles of love were tugging on their lips as Grif pulled Simmons down for a kiss. 

Washington was so entranced with the dance that the hand garnished with the beautiful silver ring surprised him as it appeared in front of his face. He looked up to see Tucker standing with his hand outstretched to Wash as a proposal to dance. 

Wash couldn't help but admire how fancy Tucker looked with his dreads pulled back and his lip ring matching his nice tux. He looked so relaxed with his hand casually tucked into his pocket. With more smiles to go around, Wash stood up excitedly and grabbed the outstretched hand before yanking him on to the dance floor. 

It was a smooth ease that allowed Tucker to wrap his hand in Wash's and slide his other hand out of his pocket to place it on Wash's shoulder. Washington wrapped his unoccupied arm around Tucker's waist and pulled him close as they started to sway. 

Claps and whistles sounded as the second couple joined the dance floor. Slowly, more couples joined the dance floor. Kimball and Grey dragged Carolina on the dance floor together. Two children giggled and ran past Washington and Tucker. 

Tucker rested his forehead against Wash's. Washington's eyebrows shot up as he takes in how well Tucker can dance. 

"I know how to impress the people." Tucker smirks and adds, "But apparently Mr. Freelancer can dance too." 

"I used to be terrible but the team forced me to learn with them. Although you are certainly a different dancer than Maine." Washington points out with a chuckle. 

Tucker snorts at the idea before going silent. 

Washington adds, “You know, I think York would’ve liked you. Would’ve liked this. I think they all would’ve.” 

Tucker glances up at him with a neutral expression. “You know we can keep the first row open for them. They may not by there but we’ll know, and I mean…” Tucker offers before drifting off a bit. 

Washington ducks in for a kiss, and pulls back to say, “I know what you mean. That would… mean a lot to me. If you want, we can leave one open for Junior too.” 

Tucker thinks for a moment before saying "You know I love you right?" 

Washington looks into his eyes and replies, "Yeah, I do. Just as much as I love you."


End file.
